tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gate of Expertise
}|GetValue= }| | name = Gate of Expertise | objectclass = Doors | flavortext = Only the worthy may pass. | walkable = no | walkingspeed = n/a | attrib = Use it to go through it. | location = Certain quest areas or hunting areas. | notes = Can only be opened if you meet the required level. The level required for passing gates of expertise in Tibia differ from level 20 to 999. Image:Gate999.JPG|Gate of expertise for level 999. |}} A Gate of Expertise is a special door, where you need to meet certain requirements to go through. Most Gates of Expertise require that you are of no less than a certain experience level to pass through. Some require you to be of a certain vocation. Some doors are parts of quests and can only be opened after talking to certain NPCs, regardless of your level or vocation. These are not strictly considered Gates of Expertise but function in a similar manner. If you do not meet the requirements to pass through the Gates of Expertise, you will see the green message "Only the worthy may pass". If you look at the door, it will tell you what the requirements are. The Banuta Gate of Expertise for level 999 was tested during the 2009 Summer Test Server, and , the player who walked in to the teleport proved that the teleport is only a sprite, nothing happens if you walk into it. Generally, the more difficult the area or valuable the treasures behind the Gate of Expertise are the higher the level that is required. You can stop within a Gate of Expertise and fight any monster that is behind it. It is impossible to lure or push a creature through a Gate of Expertise. This makes them useful for escaping creatures you cannot defeat. You may still inflict and recieve damage through the gate, so it's not recommended to go afk at for example the entrance to the Water Elemental Cave since you may get killed. List of Doors (incomplete) *Level 20 - Desert Dungeon Quest *Level 25 - Draconia Quest, Whiteflower Temple Banshee *Level 30 - Paradox Tower, 2x in Mintwallin (Devil Helmet Quest), Maze of Lost Souls, Green Djinn Tower, Blue Djinn Tower, Cyclopolis (floor 5 and lower?), Magician Quarter Blue wing (Mad Scientists) *Level 32 - Circle Room Quest *Level 35 - Crusader Helmet Quest, Noble Armor Quest *Level 40 - Orc Fortress Quest, Darashia Dragon Lair, Koshei The Deathless Quest, Naginata Quest, Mad Mage Room Quest, Magician Quarter Research Centre *Level 45 - The Outlaw Camp Quest *Level 50 - Black Knight room, Tiquanda Water Elemental Cave, Deeper Fibula Quest *Level 60 - Medusa Shield Quest, Demona, Fire Axe Quest, Vandura Mountain, Magician Quarter Red wing (Ice Witches), The Queen of the Banshees Quest *Level 70 - Vampire Shield Quest *Level 75 - The Ancient Tombs Quest *Level 80 - Behemoth Quest, The Pits of Inferno Quest *Level 100 - Demon Helmet Quest, The Annihilator Quest,The Inquisition Quest *Level 999 - dead-end teleporter